Jasmine of the Shadows
by Natalia-Chan
Summary: Jasmine discovers that Dain is an Ol. What will she do? And how far will she go for love?
1. Jasmine's Choice

**Spotty: Hey, peoples. I have a weird story that I came up with and wanted to write, so here goes. Oh yeah, I don't own Deltora Quest, blabbity blabbity blah. Now, sit back and READ THE FANFIC! =)**

Jasmine woke up early in the morning being prodded by Filli. She had asked him to wake her up the night before, but that didn't make her any less cranky. Angrily, Filli chattered to explain why he was waking her up. "I know, Filli," whispered Jasmine. "Now be quiet!" Jasmine and Filli strongly disagreed on what she was going to do, so it was decided that Filli and Kree would stay with Lief and Barda, or return to the Forests of Silence, whichever they preferred. Jasmine didn't really care. She was sick of being the good girl.

Jasmine tiptoed over to where Dain was sleeping. "Wow,"she thought. "I didn't know that Ols could sleep." "Dain," she whispered. "Wake up!" When that didn't work she took out Lief's water canteen and poured it onto Dain's head.

"Wha...wha.." he spluttered.

"Shut up and follow me," Jasmine harshly whispered. Dain followed her slowly very aware of the dagger she was holding to his throat. "Did she find out..." wondered Dain as she led him deep into the forest.

"Now," she said. "I know that you are an Ol. A grade three, if I am correct. What do you have to say?"

"Uhh...do Lief and Barda know?" asked a very scared Dain.

"No," replied Jasmine.

"Why," asked Dain.

"Because I have a condition."

"What is that?"

"I will swear allegiance to the Shadow Lord and help him get the Belt of Deltora. But it depends on your honest answer to this question. And I will know if you are lying. Trust me." Dain got the feeling that she was telling the truth.

"And what is that question," questioned Dain.

"How do you feel about me?" asked Jasmine.

Dain thought about it for a moment, trying to figure out his feelings, feelings he had hidden ever since the Shadow Lord said that he was not allowed to have them. Surely his master would allow him happiness if only for a moment? "I love you," said Dain. And Jasmine did not have to answer. Her eyes and smile said it all.

"Then take me to your master," said an elated Jasmine. "I will help him."

Dain grabbed her hand and teleported them to the Shadowlands.

"Why have you brought the girl," asked the Shadow Lord. "This could blow the whole plan."

"Please Mr. Shadow Lord," said Jasmine. "I love Dain and he loves me, and because of this I am prepared to join you and help you get the Belt. If you will let us have our love, I will help you destroy Deltora."

"Well, then I will let you," said the Shadow Lord. "Wait, do your companions know about this, Jasmine?"

"No," replied Jasmine. "They do not."

"Good," said the Shadow Lord. "Then go back, Jasmine and Dain, and pretend we never met."

"Yes, master," said Dain.

"Sure, Shadow Lord," said Jasmine. And with that Dain teleported them back to camp, and not a minuute too soon, for Lief woke up seconds later.

* * *

><p><p>

**Spotty: O.K., so please review, blah blah blah, hope you liked it. One last thing to do...**

_**Spotty **_**OUT****_!_**


	2. I Thought They'd Never Leave!

**Spotty: Okay, people. I have an announcement to make and then we can get going with this story. If you could just leave a tiny little review, that would be great. I don't even care if you sign in or not! Just please, leave a review. Thank you. Oh, and I don't own Deltora Quest. **

Just as Jasmine and Dain got back into their sleeping bags, Lief woke up and found his empty water bottle discarded on the ground beside him. "Very funny, Filli," he yelled, obviously annoyed. "Now I have to go and fill it up, and since Jasmine and Dain are still sleeping, Barda, you come with me!"

"Why can't you just wake them up?" asked an extremely irked Barda.

"Because if we wake up Jasmine that would be alerting all of the Ols in the area, you know how cranky she can be!"

"Right, but why not Dain?" said Barda.

"Because then WE would alert all the Ols, you know it takes him five years to get up," said Lief.

"Fine," grumbled Barda. "I'll help you fill up the water canteen. Oh, and fill up Jsmine's while you're at it. It's looking a little empty."

Once they left and were out of earshot, Dain and Jasmine burst out laughing. "I can't believe they didn't figure out we were awake!" said Jasmine.

"I thought they'd never leave," said Dain.

"So," said Jasmine. "When will we try to take the Belt?"

"Oh, we won't," said Dain. "We'll wait 'till they give it us. Well, me actually."

"How?" asked a very surprised Jasmine.

"The plan is to get them to believe that I'm the heir, then they'll HAVE to give it to me."

"So, what do I do?"

"Try to help make them believe that I'm the heir."

"Okay," said Jasmine. Just then, Lief and Barda came back from filling up the water canteens.

"Oh, you're up," said Lief. "Now, let's get going, we have to start getting ready to leave the Valley of the Lost. Today we depart!"

**Spotty: Okay, so the chapter's done, what do you think? Leave your comments in a REVIEW! 8D**

**Hope you enjoyed, and one last thing to do...**

_**Spotty **_**OUT!**


	3. LETS GO! Part one

**Spotty: Hey! Thank you so much for your reviews! I have the next chapter, can't believe I'm writing this thing so much. **

**Jasmine: So, Spotty? **

**Spotty: What? **

**Jasmine: WHY AM I EVIL?**

**Spotty It's a FANFIC! Get over it!**

**Jasmine: Fine. Spotty doesn't own me or the rest of Deltora Quest. **

**Spotty: Thanks. **

* * *

><strong>Jasmine: Now READ!<strong>

The whole day was strange as they prepared to leave the Valley of the Lost. Multiple times when Lief was looking the other way or checking that the water canteens were full, Dain dragged Jasmine off to the forests surrounding the valley and went over the plan.

"I'm scared," said Jasmine, and Dain knew that she didn't ever admit this kind of stuff to anyone.

"Don't worry," said Dain, and hugged her close. He felt her tears falling onto the his shoulder. "Hey, it's gonna be ok. Once we destroy the Belt, we won't have to work so hard any more. We can have more fun,"

"Oh, like this," asked Jasmine as she pushed Dain into a nearby creek.

"No," he said. "Like this." And then he pulled her into the water, which was ice cold and freezing. They watched as little creatures played in the trees, and hid laughing as Lief came to fill up the already full water bottles that he seemed to be guarding with his life.

"That's our fault, you know," said Jasmine. They both suppressed laughs as Lief closely inspected the water level.

"Oh no!" screamed Lief. "It's spilled a milliliter!" By this time Jasmine and Dain could hardly contain the hysterical laughter that threatened to spill forth from them. But if they did, Lief would question why they were in the forest and that would make him suspicious. So they contained it, praying that Lief would just leave already. When he finally did, and could no longer hear them, Jasmine and Dain started laughing hysterically.

"This is just like this morning," said Jasmine between gasps for breath.

"He really is obsessed with that water bottle now," said Dain.

"Thanks to us," finished Jasmine. "We are EEEVIL!"

And the two were laughing so hard that even poor, ignorant Lief heard, but he thought it was some weird bird. So he just went back to filling up the water bottles for what seemed to be the ten- millionth time.

**Spotty: Okay, I decided to make that a two-part chapter so I'm finished with part one. Also, I won't make the next chapter until I get at least one review. I hate to do this but I'm desperate. Okay, hope you like it. Bye. **

**Jasmine: Spotty...**

**Spotty: What**

**Jasmine: You're forgetting something...**

**Spotty: Oh! How could I forget! Thanks Jasmine!**

**Spotty: Here it is...**

_**SPOTTY **_**OUT!**


	4. LETS GO! Part two: A Quest For A Berry

**Spotty: Okay, so I got another reviewer and thank you so much! Oh, I don't own Deltora Quest, sniffle. I also don't own Dora the Explorer. Yay! Now, onwards!**

Jasmine crept into the forest on a mission for the Shadow Lord. She had to find a berry! But it wasn't just a berry. She had to find a deadly "Agoogagoo" berry. "Let's find the berry, Dain!" said Jasmine.

"Don't you mean the 'Agoogagoo' berry," joked Dain. Jasmine and Dain burst out laughing. They spent a few more hours looking the berry when Jasmine tripped on a rock and hit her head on a tree. "JASMINE!" screamed Dain as he watched her limp body fall to the soft cushion of leaves covering the ground. He held her head on his lap and spoke to her. "Wake up, Jasmine. Wake up!" he cried like a child who's mother had died. "No! You can't die!" Then he sat her on his lap and kissed her. He cried and cried, something he didn't know that Ols could do, but he cried and cried and cried. They sat like this for a few hours when Jasmine started to wake up.

"Dain?" she asked. "What happened? I remember hitting my head and then I woke up, I must've fainted..."

"Jasmine! You're alive!" He kissed her on the lips, and a startled but happy jasmine kissed him back.

"What happened? And why have you been crying? I didn't know Ols could cry." asked Jasmine.

"You were out for FOUR HOURS!" screamed Dain. "I thought you had DIED!"

"Oh," said Jasmine. "Look! The berry!" She had indeed found the berry. Then, Jasmine and Dain sang the Dora "We Did It!" song.

"You did WHAT?" screamed Lief.

"We, uhhh..." said Jasmine

"We realized the enormity of the task we had completed. Thanks to YOU, Lief!" said Dain

"Oh," said Lief. "That's okay then! Let's go back and prepare to leave!"

"Yay!" said Dain and Jasmine. "We're doomed," they whispered, as Lief went off skipping and humming the Dora "We Did It!" song.

**Spotty: Well, there it is. I'm not updating again until I get another review. Sorry, but I'm desperate. Thank-you so much to Quertyuiop, greeneyedgirl77, and mindreadingweirdo for your reviews! **

_**Spotty OUT!**_=)


	5. Shadowphone and a Sweater

**Spotty: Hihi! Here's chapter 5, I wrote this at like three in the morning when my internet was down. Thanks so much for reading this story, it just started out as a weird dream I had, I didn't think it would become this, but I'm happy. One of my crazy ideas put to a good use, eh? **

* * *

><strong>Jasmine: What's with the fluff? <strong>

* * *

><strong>Spotty: I'm getting obsessive with fluff! Yeah! No, but seriously, I wanted a little fluffy happiness in this story, so yeah! Oh, I don't own Deltora Quest. Wah. Now, READ!=)<strong>

As Dain and Jasmine met in the forest one last time before they set out in different groups, Jasmine felt saddened. "We'll be apart for so long!" cried Jasmine.

"Shhh, don't worry," said Dain. He hugged her and pulled Jasmine close to him and let her tears soak his shirt. "We'll talk every night!"

"How?" said Jasmine.

"A little thing I like to call Shadowphone. The Shadow Lord will summon us every night!"

"Oh," said Jasmine. "Never before have I been so grateful for my allegiance to the Shadow Lord!" she laughed and wiped her face, but still hugged Dain. "Then I will see you soon!"

They walked out of the forest, but at different points in the greenery, so as to not make Lief suspicious. Jasmine walked over to stand by Filli, Kree, Lief, Barda, Steven, and Nevets.

Dain went to stand by Doom, and Jasmine couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous purple sweater that Doom was trying to fuss him into. She could make out words of protest from Dain's side of the argument as the sweater made it's way over Dain's head, in the end.

Then she was forced into Steven's caravan, and was looking forward to night. Along the way, Steven started singing songs about Ols approaching, and Jasmine almost laughed. All he was doing was alerting the Ols in the area that he knew about them. For quite a while, in fact, one of Jasmine's companions was a little pillbug Ol that whispered to her news about the Shadow Lord's empire and plans. Then Lief told Jasmine about the Ol song and she had to play dumb, it was quite funny, actually. A few hours later, after endless boredom and claustrophobia, Jasmine drifted off to sleep...

"DAIN!" she screamed and ran across the clearing towards him. He picked her up off the ground and spun her around, and the two kissed when the Shadow Lord cleared his throat. Red faced, the couple turned around, still holding hands. "Sorry," muttered Jasmine.

"Quite alright, Jasmine dear." said the Shadow Lord. "Here, Jasmine, I have something for you." The Shadow Lord gave her a pretty sapphire necklace, and she fastened it around her neck. "If you ever get mortally wounded or ill, this will save your life. It will turn you into an Ol. But be warned: once done, this transformation can NEVER be undone."

"Thank you," breathed an awed Jasmine.

"No problem," said the Shadow Lord.

"Your mission is for Jasmine: you make sure Barda almost dies in a gripper field. He MUST survive, though. I cannot stress the importance of this enough. I will notify my Grey Guards to make a blockade at a gripper field area, so you will be forced on. Dain: you have to mix the juice of that Agoogagoo berry with water, and feed it to Barda once he almost dies, to gain his trust and kill him at the same time. I will leave now, so you have a few hours to yourselves." And with that the Shadow Lord was gone.

"So I see you're still wearing the sweater, Dain," said a grinning Jasmine.

"It... it shrunk once I put it on. I can't take it off!" said Dain, and it seemed as if he had been trying all day. Jasmine started laughing hysterically, and wouldn't stop until she had tried to pull it off him, and it indeed stayed on.

"That's... so... funny!" she gasped between gasps for breath. The girl tried very hard to calm herself down, but failed miserably for a good few minutes. She finally managed to take long, deep breaths, and Dain cracked up while watching Jasmine trying to calm down with all her heart. She finally did calm down in the end, but it took a very long time.

Once they were done joking around, Dain hugged Jasmine and, she pressed her lips to his. They sat, Jasmine in Dain's lap, and Jasmine rested. She felt unafraid, she felt ready for anything. She was in love, and she was sure nothing could ever take that away from her. When it came time to go back to being awake, Jasmine was sad, until she realized that they would see each other again, soon. This lifted her spirits, and, though still heavily claustrophobic, Jasmine managed to smile. When Lief awoke, he saw a tired looking Jasmine sleeping peacefully, smiling as she dreamed. But he thought it was because of him, and how wrong poor, ignorant Lief was, he had not the faintest clue.

Meanwhile, Dain was using his water bottle and the berry to make a deadly poison that would kill Barda slowly but surely. He crushed it using the hilt of Doom's dagger, the berry's grey juices slowly trickling into the purple "I Love Tora" water bottle. He mixed the concoction together with a long spoon, and added some sugar to make it seem like some sickly sweet herbal medicine.

He thought of Jasmine, how a few days had completely changed his opinion of the girl, for the better, of course. He had thought her annoying before his confession. Now, she was his sunshine, the love of his life. He was in love, and he was sure than nothing could ever take that away from him.

Finally, he tried to take off the blasted sweater. It was annoying and infuriating, of course, and squeezed the breath out of him, making Dain feel like the wind had been knocked out of him, and look ridiculous while at it. It was agonizingly warm, and since the weather was already warm, it made the sweater absolutely unbearable. One day, he vowed that he would get it off. One day he would, but for now he would just have to live with not being able to breathe properly.

As the caravan tumbled on and Steven told her of all her allies in the area, Jasmine looked forward to getting out, even if it meant at the gripper field. She couldn't wait to see Dain, and for Lief to JUST SHUT UP ALREADY ABOUT HIS WATER BOTTLES!

**Spotty: So there's the longest chapter I've ever written. Over a thousand words, yeah! I want to give a shout out to hopper18 for reviewing, thanks so much! You know how much it means to me. Please review this chapter, anyone out there. I think I did pretty well, but I want to hear all your opinions, so thanks. I'm not updating until I get at least one review, but lets try to make it more! One last thing to do and that is...**

_**Spotty OUT!=)**_


	6. The Sweater and The Water Bottles Return

**Spotty: Hizas! Here's chapter six of Jasmine of the Shadows! This is my longest story so I'm really happy! Yeah! **

**Jasmine: For once, I actually like one of your fanfics! =)**

**Spotty: I can't tell whether I should be offended or happy, so...**

**Dain: Yes, thank you, Spotty. **

**Spotty: What is this, be nice to Spotty day? Or creep Spotty out day...**

**Jasmine and Dain: So, since we were nice to you...**

**Spotty: I knew it! **

**Jasmine and Dain: Make it fluffy!**

* * *

><strong>Spotty: FINE! I'll try my best. Now: READ THE FIC! <strong>

Jasmine was worried about the next part of her mission, but she was ready. She told a little Grade 2 Ol in the shape of a butterfly to alert the Grey Guards of Steven's caravan being suspicious. She watched as the butterfly flew to the guards and landed on one of their shoulders. She watched it for a while, and tried not to go insane as Steven and Nevets sang yet another verse of that blasted song, and Lief bit Barda when he tried to go get a drink of water.

"What are you DOING, Lief?" screamed Jasmine, losing her cool for a couple of minutes as her claustrophobia got to her.

"I'm guarding the water bottles, of course," replied Lief. She was tempted to knock him out, just to get the stupid kid to shut up, but she held it in, remembering her mission from the Shadow Lord. She would need to get hurt to make it believable, but not that badly. She knew about gripper fields, but decided to play dumb so that Barda would almost die, as was her mission.

When Steven told them to get out, Jasmine urged them towards the gripper field. She pretended to not understand as inside she winced as she stepped into the middle of a gripper, and then pretended to be O.K., so that Barda and Lief would just step on the weeds already. Barda FINALLY got both of his feet stuck, and started sinking. On the inside, Jasmine cheered, while on the outside she yelped as she yanked out her foot and stepped onto a pale grass covered stone. Then, she let Lief believe that he had discovered those stones, and they helped free Barda, by which time all four of his limbs were caught.

Jasmine had escaped with only one injured leg, and she was doing O.K. Lief was WAAY more worried about his water bottles than his meager injuries. Barda had suffered the most, but luckily he was alive. '_Mission accomplished' _thought Jasmine as she and Lief supported Barda. Well, Lief and she sort of did. She needed to test whether he was alive, and Lief was obsessing over his water bottles again. Jasmine fingered her necklace as she walked along in thought. _'What was Dain doing?'_ She wondered...

Meanwhile, Dain and the Doom Group as it had come to be called were walking. Well, he was actually trying to get his sweater off as Doom looked at him like a loony bin. "That sweater is purple," said Doom. "I thought you loved Tora!"

"I do!" said Dain.

"Then stop being fussy," said Doom. "That sweater is warm and good for you,"

"Fine!" said a very annoyed Dain. "I'll wear your stupid sweater!"

"That was one of the things my wife made for me when I was younger." said Doom, quietly.

"I thought you didn't have a wife." said Dain

"I just remembered that I did."

"Fine! Sorry!" screamed Dain.

This went on for a few hours until Dain couldn't take it anymore. He curled up on the ground during rest break and went to sleep...

Meanwhile, Jasmine found herself very tired, so she went to the corner of the skeleton house, as they were calling it as Lief, she and Barda waited for Steven, and fell asleep...

Jasmine and Dain were summoned to the Shadowphone clearing, but the Shadow Lord was nowhere in sight, so they were alone. Jasmine ran over to Dain and toppled him over with the force of her running, and she ended up on top of him, laughing her head off. "I see you're still wearing the lovely sweater!"

"Doom's wife made it for him, so he yelled at me when I tried to take it off," said Dain, who hated the sweater more than he had ever hated anything.

"Doom has a wife?" asked Jasmine.

"That's what I said when he told me. Apparently he does."

Jasmine was still very tired from her day in the gripper field, and was just about to rest when Dain stopped her. "What!" she grumbled.

"You got hurt," he said, a horrified look coming to his face.

"It's nothing," said Jasmine. "I did my mission, now let me go to sleep. I'm TIRED!"

"Fine," said Dain. Jasmine lay down and curled herself into a ball, while resting her head on Dain's lap. He stroked her hair as she drifted off to sleep, but when she woke up she was still there with Dain. Jasmine was surprised that she was still asleep in the normal world but was happy. Dain was surprised to see her awake, but he was also thrilled. They talked, and told each other about their annoying and exhausting days. Jasmine told him about the gripper field, and Dain told her about the sweater and Agoogagoo berry. Jasmine snickered when she heard about his "I Love Tora!" water bottle.

Then, she told him about how there really was no heir.

"Jasmine, Lief is the heir," said Dain. "But we need to convince him that I'M the heir."

"WAIT! LIEF is the heir? LIEF?" screamed Jasmine

"Yes, dear. He just doesn't have the gems in the correct order, but our job is to convince him that the skeletons were fake (and they are) and that I am the heir."

"Oh, that will be fun," said Jasmine. Lief annoyed her with his water bottles. "Oh, did I tell you about what we did to him with the water bottles?" said Jasmine. "He's OBSESSED with those water bottles, ever since I poured his on your head. Remember that day? Ahhh, good times, good times."

"That's... disturbing," said Dain.

"I know!" said Jasmine. Then, Dain started to fade. Dain noticed that she was paling, too.

"We're waking up, dear," said Dain, gently. "We'll see each other soon." They pressed their lips to each other's and kissed while they returned to Earth. Jasmine hugged Dain, and then they were gone, back on Earth in their separate places.

Lief was waking Jasmine up as Steven returned.

Doom was yelling at Dain to get moving.

Inside, both of them smiled while they thought of the things that these people didn't even suspect, and allowed themselves to be woken up...

**Spotty: So, yay! I reached a thousand words again! My internet is working again! Oh, thank you so much to ****neryssa for their review. I'm not updating again until I get another review, but more would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! **

**Dain: I hate you. **

**Spotty: WHY?**

**Dain: Because you gave me that STUPID sweater! Most of the fanfic is great, but the sweater is DRIVING ME CRAZY! WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR IT EVEN WHEN YOU'RE NOT WRITING?**

**Spotty: Because it can't come off. **

**Jasmine: Is he still going on about that sweater? **

**Spotty: Yup. **

**Jasmine: LOL!**

**Dain: This isn't funny! **

**Spotty&Jasmine: Yes, it is! **

**Dain: Grrr**

**Spotty and Jasmine: Go girls! Yeah! **

_**Spotty **_**OUT!**


End file.
